Afterwards
by imfromvenus
Summary: What happens after the end of the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Gavin and Stacey: **

- We've got something to tell you- declared Gavin, standing up from his armchair and pulling Stacey into the middle of the room.

- Speech! Speech!- chanted Smithy, grinning at his best friend

- Well…- Stacey began

- Oh my God!- interrupted Pam- you're pregnant!

- Pam! Every time she opens her mouth you think she's pregnant- chided Dawn

- Well, actually, I am!- announced Stacey with a big smile

Pam shrieked and ran to embrace her son and her daughter-in-law

- Come here, my little prince!

Gwen ran to hug Stacey and Mick, after hugging his son and kissing Stacey on the cheek, declared that they needed champagne.

- This calls for celebration!

- Well, I never- said Bryn- my baby niece, pregnant!- and he ran up to hug the happy couple.

- I'm gonna be a mum!- shrieked Stacey happily

- I'm gonna be a granny!- shrieked Gwen excitedly

- I'm gonna be a grandpa!- shouted Mick, coming back into the living room carrying a bottle of champagne

- What do you say, Ness?- asked Stacey

- You'll make a crackin' mum, Stace

- You'll be godmother?

- 'Course I will

Gavin turned to his best friend who was still sitting down looking shocked

- What 'bout you, mate?

- What 'bout me?

- Aren't you happy to be a godfather?

Smithy immediately went teary-eyed and ran up to hug his best friend.

- I love you, Gavlar- he said before collapsing into tears on Gavin's shoulder.

- Smithy!- he said exasperatedly- Smithy!- he repeated more loudly when his friend's only response was to sob harder.

Stacey was still surrounded by her mother, Dawn and Nessa. Mick was hugging his wife as she cried tears of joy into his shoulder. Gavin met his father's gaze and they both rolled their eyes.

- I'm gonna be a granny!- shrieked Pam in her husband's ear.

He winced.

- I know, Pam, there's no need to shout!

Mick finally freed himself from his wife's arms and started pouring champagne into the glasses. He passed them around. Smithy let go of Gavin to take his glass.

- To Gavin, Stacey and their new child!- announced Bryn holding up his glass

- Gavin, Stacey and their new child!- chorused everyone except the couple, raising their glasses. Smithy downed his all in one and sat down again, still wiping his eyes. Nessa came and sat down next to him. She took a cigarette packet out of her handbag and offered one to Smithy before taking one herself.

- Thanks- he muttered

- Nessa! Outside, if you please- said Mick, coming over to them

Nessa stood up and started to walk towards the garden door.

- You comin'?- she asked Smithy

- Yeah- he said, getting up and following her out to the garden.

They had another round of champagne, this time toasting Smithy, Nessa and Neil.

- Where is Neil anyway?- asked Stacey

- He's asleep upstairs dear- replied her mum.

After toasting 'Smithy and Gav', 'Nessa and Stace', 'Jason', 'love' and 'friendship', they were running out of things to raise their glasses to. Bryn was passed out on the sofa and Neil was still asleep.

- To champagne!- announced Smithy who had come back in with mud on his knees.

- To getting pissed!- declared Nessa who had come back in with mud all over her back.

- To Gavin!- said Stacey

- To Gavlar!- agreed Smithy

- To Gavin!- they all chorused, draining their glasses.

- We're out of champagne- declared Mick

- No, we're not, there's still my secret stash in the garage- said Pam

- Where is it?

- Somewhere around Stacey's giraffe…

Mick went off to search for the champagne and returned a few minutes later with six bottles.

- Here we go!-he said, refilling everyone's glasses.

- To my beautiful Stace!- announced Gavin

- To Stacey!- everyone chorused

…


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night...

"Stace?" Gavin whispered

"Yeah babe?" Stacey turned over to face him in the bed

"Can you believe this is really happening?"

"I know, Gav! We're gonna have a baby!"

Gavin reached over to put his hand on her flat tummy.

"This is gonna be immense!"

She laughed at his impression of her best friend. Nessa banged on the ceiling.

"Oh, Gav! I'm not bein' funny nor nothin' but that impression o' me was crap"

"Thanks Nessa!" he called up and rolled his eyes, making Stacey giggle

"Wait a sec, isn't that Smithy's room?"

They looked at each other open mouthed as they started hearing thumps and groans from upstairs.

…

"You coulda' woken the dead with all that noise last night, mate" said Gavin, punching Smithy lightly on the arm.

"You two weren't exactly silent either, Gavlar!"

Stacey and Gavin blushed. At that moment Nessa walked in with only a towel wrapped around her.

"Oh, Smithy, you seen my thong?"

"I'll go have a look" he said standing up and they all burst into laughter.

"What?" he said

"We found your thong Nessa!" said Gavin

Smithy looked at his bum and saw that the thong was sticking out of his shorts.

"Oh fuck" he said, rushing upstairs to take it off.

"It suits you, Smithy!" shouted Mick after him

He ran into Pam on his way to the bedroom.

"Where're you off to in such a hurry?" she asked

"Bedroom. You comin'?" he joked

She laughed and then choked on her early morning champagne when she saw his thong.

"What the hell are you wearing, Smithy?" she said.

"Oh, Smithy! I'm no' bein' funny bu' I need tha' thong before the end of the year if you get my meanin'!

Back in the kitchen, Stacey was laughing at the whole situation.

"You changed your mind about him then Ness?"

"He's a crackin' bloke, good in the sack and he takes care o' Neil. Wha' more can I say?"


End file.
